Jasper's Hunger (old)
by Feastapie
Summary: Jasper escapes the clutches of Lapis, but once she makes it back on dry land, she has a strange feeling, something she needs, but what?
1. Churning Hunger

It was dark that night, the moon was hardly visible in the sky, if you were outside you could hardly see anything unless it was directly under a street lamp. The ocean was restless, waves were crashing about constantly as if it were angry; the only place the waves dared not to touch was dry land. Beach side, there was hardly any commotion, it was far too late and dark for anyone to go for a swim. It was on this day that Jasper had finally escaped from Lapis Lazuli's clutches and got out of the ocean. It took hours of being washed around left and right in the vengeful ocean for Jasper to be swept onto a beach, but it wasn't the beach in front of Steven's house, no, this was a beach hundreds of miles away. When she got onto the land she quickly got up onto her feet, panting heavily in her almost crippling anger. "How dare that worthless pebble betray me?!" She shouted out as loud as she could, clenching both of her fists as hard as she could. With one final shout she slams both of her fists onto the beach in front of her, causing sand to fly all over the place, leaving a crater of sand and glass beneath her fists. That outburst let her calm down just enough to figure out her next move, right now all she wants is to make someone feel the pain and suffering that she went through while under water. Not only that, but she had a strange urge, one that she'd never felt before, but she couldn't figure out what it was that she needed. In her rage in confusion, all she can do is walk and hope to find what she's looking for.

Oscar was a simple man, 26, girlfriend, house, plans to marry and have kids. He worked for the city, doing lots of things to keep the residential areas clean, both in terms of trash and unwanted citizens. Oscar is known as a feared name among drug dealers, he's found and turned in over six dealers in his neighborhood, they are all going to be in prison for a very long time. His secret? Night patrols, every other night he gets a flash light and patrols around the block a few times, looking for shady people or pieces of trash. After about three laps, he's convinced that the city is as clean as it can be for the night and he returns home. Recently, Oscar overheard his boss mention something about a promotion for who ever can figure out why a gun was found hidden in a bush next to the middle school. Today wasn't a normal patrol night, but he had to get that situation figured out, promotion or not, he had two kids in that school and didn't want them to be in danger, especially when it comes to possible gun threats. He grabbed his flash light and an extra set of batteries before he set out to the school, looking high and low for any sign of a gun or a person sneaking around who owns a gun. Oscar was quickly side tracked when he saw that the front doors to the school are destroyed, both of the doors have been ripped off their hinges, the glass is broken, and there are very strange dents in the doors, as if someone hit them with a wrecking ball. He doesn't think this has anything to do with the gun, but this sight makes him stop worrying about guns. After a small mental debate, he walks into the school and looks around, wondering what could have done this and why it would. There is a trail of water and sea weed down the main hall, thinking that to be an obvious trail, he follows it up to the second floor of the school.

Of course, Jasper was the cause for all this. When she found the school, she thought it would be a safe and desecrate place to lay low for at least a few hours, her anger was burning strong as ever, but some part of her knew it would be a good idea to keep a low profile for now. As she was walking down the hall she realized there was a lot of sea weed on her shoulders, the mere thought of an organic thing on her body made her feel strange, confused, but at the same time curious, so curious in fact that she held it in her hand and brought it up to her face. She brings it up to her lips and parts them, like she'd take a bite, but she quickly tosses the sea weed onto the ground, discarding it. "Revolting, the thought of eating is..." She couldn't finish her thought, she just made her way up the stairs till she found a class room that had the least amount of desks, then went inside.

The trail went cold very fast, there was no more sea weed or water on the second floor, Oscar was about ready to call the police and let them handle it. He pulls his phone out, but quickly puts it away, if the police come they will take the credit, this promotion means a lot to him, he needs the extra money so he can take his family on the vacation he promised them. The twinkle in his daughter's eyes when he said they'd go to a water park for a full week, he couldn't let her down after that. He marched on words, checking every class room before he saw her, Jasper, sitting behind the teacher's desk, looking through the papers. He doesn't know what to make of this sigh, maybe a lost homeless person? But that doesn't explain why the front doors are totaled, he opens the door to the class room and steps in, flashing his light directly onto her face, "okay that's enough, get out of here and explain how you broke those doors!"

Jasper looks up at this man, human, weak, small, she stands up and smiles a little, having killed thousands of humans in her time, this should help her get her anger out. She walks over to Oscar and grabs him, her fist is large enough to wrap around his chest. When she lifts him up into the air, he gasps out in surprise and drops his flash light. "Human, tell me how to light up this room," she wants to see him while she kills him, he struggles in her grasp and accidentally flails his arm into the light switch, causing the class room to be fully lit. With the lights on, they can see each other much more clearly, Oscar notices she has orange skin, and is much larger than any human, she sees the fear in his eyes as she smiles, "what are you?!" he asks, trying to keep some sort of high ground, or at least make himself sound less afraid than he really is. Jasper walks him back to the teacher's desk that she's taken a bit of a liking too, then forcibly puts him in the computer chair behind the desk. She lets go of him when she puts him in the chair, for now he feels safe enough, maybe if he stays seated she wont hurt him, "I asked you a question," he reminds her. The strange feeling sneaks its way back into Jasper's body, she rubs over her navel, swearing she heard it rumble, or felt it rumble, "gaahhh..." she groans, unable to remember if it was a feeling or a sound even thought it just happened, if it even happened. In her anger and confusion, she drives her fist through the teacher's desk, causing the wood to splinter and the metal to bend or be completely split apart. Oscar gets up from the chair in his surprise, knowing that no human could ever do such a thing, certain that he's either dreaming or that he's face to face with an alien. Jasper turns her head to look at him again when he gets up, she pokes him in the chest, "Sit down!" she barks out, but Oscar stands his ground, not sitting. "You listen here, you can't keep destroying things like that," he tries to explain, almost feeling like he has an advantage, the police will side with him when he calls them. Jasper smiles a little, showing her large, powerful teeth to him, "you think words will be enough to stop me?" she taunts as she pushes him back down into the chair, "move again, see what happens." That didn't sound like an empty threat, but he wants to call her bluff anyway, Oscar stands up again. Jasper's smile twitches, she tries to keep it but she can't, showing how angry she is that this pile of flesh would go against a direct order from her. She pushes him back into the chair but this time she holds him down, pushing against his chest, making it hard for him to breath, "disobedient worm! I'll teach you not to test me," Oscar starts to panic, panting heavily in his fear and lack of breath.

Jasper's eyes narrow, feeling that strange sensation in her belly again, wondering what it is, before she can snap out of her little trance she has the feeling again. It clicks in her mind what she wants, causing her to smile again, the twisted look on her face is almost nauseating. Keeping one hand on his chest, she grabs onto one of Oscar's fore arms, pinching his elbow carefully, "your weak body structure will be fun to break," she states happily, before Oscar can retort, she pinches hard on his elbow and pulls on his fore arm at the same time. Oscar screams out in pure agony as his fore arm is ripped from his body, the pain is so intense that it makes the rest of his body numb, forcing him to focus solely on his missing part. Blood and small bits of bone fall from his open wound as Jasper brings up his fore arm to her face, the sight of the severed limb has dulled her senses, she can't hear Oscar's screams. Her belly churns from the inside, a sensation she's never felt before, a sensation she doesn't like feeling; she takes her hand off of Oscar's chest and holds onto the severed fore arm with both hands. Panting heavily, she brings the bleeding end of the arm into her mouth and closes her jaw around it, her powerful teeth easily snap the bone and pierce through the skin and muscles, making an almost clean bite off of his arm. She does have to pull the arm away from her mouth a little to snap the last few muscles. Chewing is strangely satisfying for her, each crunch brings her closer to ending the pain she feels within, while making the most pleasing sounds of sloshing and cracking. Oscar can do nothing but watch her as she eats his fore arm, the pain has started to die down just enough for his body to regain semi-normal functioning, he's feeling light headed due to all the blood loss, but he's conscious enough to keep thinking. The thought of getting out of this, getting back home to his wife and kids, the vacation wasn't that far away. "You... you can't do this... I..." Is all he can choke out, his vision starts to get blurry, but he can still hear each drop of blood hit the floor and each time his bone cracks within Jasper's mouth; soon he can hear his own heart beating, ticking down the last few seconds he has before passing out. However, his extraordinary will to stay alive and the rush of adrenalin still has going for him keeps him up, his vision returns to him just as Jasper puts his hand in her mouth, finishing off the last of his severed part. Oscar pants heavier and heavier, wondering what she'll do next, if she's done, or if someone called the police because they heard his screams, maybe help is on the way. Jasper licks some of his blood off of her fingers then wipes her hands off on her belly; as she wipes, she feels her insides churn, wanting more, "mmm... mm... I need.. More..."


	2. Never Tasted Sweeter

It had only taken Lapis Lazuli two days to give up her attempts to find Jasper in the ocean, after that she took it upon herself to hunt on dry land. Abandoning her source of power was a risky idea, but it's all she could do. "After leading Jasper and Peridot to Earth... It's the least I can do for the crystal gems..." was all she had to tell herself to keep her spirits high enough to carry on the search. She began to think where she'd go if she were dumb, strong, and angry, it only seemed fitting to her to look in the most populated areas. She began to roam the streets, going from town to town, searching high and low for signs of destruction or chaos. Another two days had passed before she had stumbled upon the city where Jasper had been, police are still patrolling the school, kids have had the past few days off since the incident, for security and repair reasons. Lapis walked up to the school, noticing the state of the front doors, instantly recognizing it as Jasper's handy work. Unfortunately, when she got to the doors, a police officer grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "You have to come with me," the officer had an official tone, with a hint of confidence in his breath. Lapis wasn't in the mood for a fight, nor did she need to cause more trouble than Jasper has already caused, so she went with the officer without much of a struggle.

The officer drove Lapis to the station where she was questioned as a suspect for the murder of Oscar T. Jones. At first she was appalled at such an accusation, but when she heard the vague description of the killer as seen by two eye witnesses, she put the pieces together near instantly. "It was dark so the witnesses couldn't see much, but they both claim she had a skin color that humans don't have and a gem stone visibly attached to the person," that's all they needed to accuse Lapis. It took over two hours, but she managed to talk her way out of the situation, partially because she had an amazing alibi; but now she knew that Jasper is or was here within the past few days. With a sudden surge of determination, she searched harder than she had been searching, everywhere in town, non stop until she at least found a clue. She went door to door asking for information, she confronted the witnesses, she even went to the family of the deceased, but they didn't open the door or talk to her. In the end, she couldn't find even the slightest bit of evidence that Jasper was still here, on her way out of city however, she found something that got her spirits back up. When she was almost out of the city limits, she saw it, one of Jasper's calling cards, more destruction.

The city limits are where the commercial areas start, convenience stores, gas stations, grocers, and motels. One of the buildings stood out from the rest, in the fact that the back door was ripped off its hinges and was left next to the door frame it came from. She walked up to the door frame and looked in, it was very dark, this used to be a hobby shop but it's been long abandoned. Despite the poor lighting, she could see enough to know that Jasper was in there, laying down on the floor near the middle of the store, sleeping. Lapis never took Jasper as the type to do unnecessary human recreations, but things can change and she wasn't here to ask questions about Jasper's new habits. She steps into the store, fearlessly, almost as if she thinks she could take Jasper on in a fight, but she is completely thrown off when she steps on something and cracks it in half. The resulting noise is more than enough to get a grunt out of Jasper, but it didn't wake her up; instead she is woken up by Lapis' scream of terror. While Jasper wakes up and slowly eases herself to be sitting, Lapis is panicking, she had stepped on a human bone and snapped it. "W-What have you done?" Lapis weakly stutters out as she tries to think of a way a human bone could be here without someone dyeing. Jasper gets up onto her feet and yawns, scratching her belly a bit, taking this very causally until she notices that Lapis is here. "What are you doing here pebble?!" She snaps, fully awake now, and her anger has returned to her full force. Before she could respond, Jasper's belly churns again, her hunger returning, it's been getting worse and worse by the day. Lapis notices her moment of weakness and runs up to Jasper, ramming her shoulder into Jasper, pushing her, causing her to stumble backwards all the way into the wall. This causes the whole store to shake a little, causing a small pile of bones to fall onto battery powered industrial lamp, turning it on. Now that this store is lit up, Lapis can very clearly see the scene, rotten flesh, discarded teeth, old bones, and dried blood caked onto the floors and walls, she nearly faints from the sight, but she does tremble heavily, unable to move.

This moment of weakness inspires Jasper to take her long awaited revenge, she doesn't know why she is feeling these cravings, but she wont be the only person to suffer through it. She walks up to Lapis and grabs her with one hand, lifting her up and then smashing her back against the ground, "you have no idea... The pain I've been enduring Lapis... Now it's your turn.." Keeping Lapis held against the ground, Jasper reaches into a pile of decaying flesh, getting a fist full, then pushes it against Lapis' mouth. Her intimidate reaction to this is to start screaming in terror, which opens her mouth up and allows a few strips of flesh to fall into her mouth. Jasper drops the rest and then puts her hand over Lapis' mouth, keeping the flesh in her mouth, "swallow it or I'll shatter your gem into dust!" Tears well up in Lapis' eyes, keeping the flesh in her cheeks as long as she can, but she knows she can't resist, she can't let herself die, so she starts to chew on the flesh. With each bite she makes, the taste grows stronger and stronger, she almost starts to enjoy it, and she has no struggle getting herself to swallow it. Jasper takes her hand off of Lapis' mouth, "y-you monster! Those things aren't as strong as you but they have lives! Families!" is the only argument she can think of, her mind starting to become clouded with the want to eat more, and her insides starting to churn as Jasper's do. "Now you should need to kill and eat as I've had to," Jasper has never sounded so happy before, her smile wide as ever as she lets go of Lapis. With her freedom of movement back, she stumbles back up onto her feet and rushes out of the store. She runs without stopping for a full three hours, afraid that Jasper might be following, but aware that if Jasper were following that she'd make a lot of sound to keep pace. At the end of her run, all she could think about was... How good it tasted...


End file.
